


Sweater daddy HC pt3

by Brittyevans



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 15:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17388896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brittyevans/pseuds/Brittyevans
Summary: Another headcanonThis is about Chris having anxiety about him not being good dad and husband





	Sweater daddy HC pt3

* Over the years have talked about his anxiety either it’s was about his acting,his acting choices or just in life as a single man   
* But now he is married with a child now and he had been developing some new anxieties And he doesn’t know how to handle them   
* Normal he can shush his brain but he can’t shake the feeling.   
* He loves you with all his love it scares him on how he loves you but sometimes he feels that your going to one day wake up and leave him and take the baby because work takes up his time and he’s gone a lot missing little moment of Evelyn   
* That’s why when he’s gone he wants either you or a family record/FaceTime EVERY moment   
* Work lately been demanding of him .. he thought since he wanted to put up the shield as cap he could have more free time   
* Boy was he wrong   
* It’s overwhelming   
* He have so many projects and he can’t see his family.. literally and figuratively   
* On set there are times were the director is frustrated with him because his mind is somewhere else ... his family   
* Everytime he calls you Evelyn and dodger are taking cute pics or doing fun things that he wishes he was their with you guys 

Until ...   
* Chris is finally home from work thinking he’s taking a month off but he gets a called from his manger that there are going to be reshoots and he needs to come back so now that month break is now a week   
* He’s frustrated ,your frustrated   
* You two argue   
* You just want him home because he looks like he’s been pulled every direction and all you want is your husband to be happy and healthy   
* But Chris thinks that your trying to leave him  
* You decide not argue with him any further before you say something you’ll regret. So you told him that the two of you will talk it out in the morning since the both of you need sleep   
* Later that night he can’t sleep he’s been tossing and turning.. the arugment the two of you had , the bulit of tension of you leaving him.. frightens him   
* He’s been wanting to tell you these built up feelings for while and now the two of you went to bed upset. Which he didn’t like at all. So while he watch you sleep he here’s the baby crying   
* He goes into the baby room to check up on Evelyn she’s crying she needs her diaper change while he’s changing her he hums to her quietly since he doesn’t want to wake you up in the next room when he’s done he picks her up and swaddle her for a bit until she falls asleep   
* When he laid her down he just looks at her and he see she is has grown in these last few months since she was born. He notice she looks like you but smaller as he continued to look over her Evelyn has her tiny hand wrapped around Chris’s finger   
* next thing he knows he is crying.  
* As he looks over his daughter he thinks to himself how did you created something so beautiful, so innocent that he feels he doesn’t deserve the both of you   
* He thinks “ maybe she should leave me”   
* Little does he knows you were behind him watching him with eve you heard him crying over the baby monitor. And you thought something was wrong until you saw him at the crib. you were confused for a minute until you heard him say that he that you should leave him . at first you thought he was talking to you until you realized he was voicing His thoughts out loud.  
* That’s when every thing clicked   
* You go up to Chris and was startled for a second “ honey, should be a sleep right now” he said then you said “ so should you” the both of you looking at each other   
* That’s when he takes a deep breath and finally tells you what’s on his mind   
* “ baby, I’m sorry “ he whisper you rub his back Chris continue his confession “ I feel that one day your going to wake up and leave me with the baby, Because I’m not a good husband and father. Work been pulling me at every angle it’s seems that I can’t be who they want me to be”  
* You pull him to face you “ sweetheart who gave you that idea that your not a father and husband ? I know I’ve never said that but if I made you feel that way I’m truly sorry that wasn’t my intentions. In honesty Christopher you are a great husband to me and a great father to that beautiful baby that we created. If you weren’t do you think I wouldn’t be with you in the first place”?   
* Chris chuckled   
* You continue “ Chris you shouldn’t doubt yourself like that as a wife that makes me sad you feel like this we are a team you have to tell me how your feeling or else i won’t know what’s going on”. Chris nods “I know and I’m sorry once again but work.. “ You interrupt “ Chris sshhhh, work will always be there I get it you love what you do, but it’s not Worth hurting and stressing you need to be healthy and careful now .. your not a Bachelor anymore babe. We have a baby girl. It’s ok to take your time and manage your projects . Your family here will always have your back and we love you”. Chris was surprise that you knew how to send his negative packing and now he feel at ease that everything is back to normal.  
* Chris heart clenches he thought to himself how much he adores you and how lucky he truly is to have you as his wife. You wipe chris tear off his cheek .. he didn’t realize he was still crying “ god, i love you”.   
* “‘i love you more ” you said “now if you ever feel like this again PLEASE let me know ,I can’t read your mind”  
* Chris leans in to kiss you and you deepen the kiss and he just melts right into you all that stress and anxiety went away he pulls away looks deep into your eyes you rub the side of his cheek while he kisses your wrist   
* You tell him “ let me take care to Chris, like you take care of me. Marriage is a two way street. Babe  
* He nods “ I know and I’m sorry again.. it won’t happen again I’ll tell you next time.”  
* Now it’s your turn to nod “ and...?” Chris huffs and slightly chuckles “and ill let you take care of me” you smiled “ thank you”   
* The both of you kissed but this time you broke the kiss “ now let’s go back to bed and letting me take care you”   
* Chris is definitely not complaining about you taking care of him 😉


End file.
